1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zinc oxide light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a zinc oxide light emitting diode whose optical efficiency can be improved by using a surface plasmon phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-brightness white light emitting diode using zinc oxide semiconductor has been attracting considerable attention, and also has high economic value.
A high-brightness white light emitting diode is implemented by a method of producing white light by combining three light emitting diodes emitting three primary colors of light, i.e., red, green and blue, a method of producing white light by exciting a yellow phosphor using a blue light emitting diode as a light source, or a method of producing white light by exciting red, green and blue phosphors using an ultraviolet light emitting diode (UV LED) as a light source.
While research into white light emission continues, since green, blue and UV light emitting diodes used as a light source have poor efficiencies, the problem of increasing efficiencies of green, blue and UV light emitting diodes must be overcome in order to implement a white light emitting diode using a light source.